live free or let me die
by molly3105
Summary: When Adam s past comes back to hunt him, he has to face the pain and sadness he had spend years trying to hide away from the world. Adam and his team his send to Russia to find Adam s ex-wife and bring her back. But she is hunting the man that destroyed her and Adam s life and she is not going to let them take her with out a fight. This might to be the teams hardest mission so far
1. Chapter 1

Adam new this day were coming every year, but like ever year since it had happened, he always found himself sitting alone holding the now fade picture between his fingers as he looked down at the smiling faces.

"I miss you buddy." Adam said as he looked at the small boy that was sitting on the hip of the woman in the picture, he started at her for a few moments before he folded the picture together and placed it into the pocked of his shorts and turned to walk back to the base and he had just stepped into the room when the phone rang and it made Adam sigh as he hanged his head cause he just need this one day of the year to be his and his alone.

He walked over to the table where the computer stood and put in his code and he sees Patricia.

"Are we alone?" She asked, cause like unrest of his team, she knew that this day was not a good day for Adam Dalton.

"Yes, we are alone."

"I am sorry to do this to you off alle days Adam, But i need your team in Russia." She said.

"It is okay, what is going on?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her to continue.

" A C.I.A agent that was undercover in Russia with another agent for a meeting with the trust past on disturbing information to his handler before he was killed." She paused." The Ghost is still alive."

"Wait a minuet." Adam said with a laugh as he held out his hand towards the computer." The Ghost was killed 5 years ago."

"So we through, but the agent send us this picture." She said as she held out a picture of the man that had destroyed his life." You need to-"

"Does she know?" Adam asked as with a serious look on his face, hoping to god that she didn´t know that the Ghost was still alive.

"Adam-"

"Does she know!"

"She was in Russia along side the agent that was killed, she when dark a few hours after the agent was killed so we can assume she already knows. We need you to find Amelia and find out what she knows about the trust and what they are up to in Russia." Patricia told him.

"And she has a head start." Adam said as he ran a hand across his eyes.

"We need you to find her, cause she might be the key to stop the trust once and for all.

"She is not going to stop until she finds him, you and i both know that."

"I know. But the C.I.A and MI5 and Interpol wants her alive."

"She is not just going to-"

"That is why i need you and your team to get there and make it fast." Patricia said with a sad look on her face." Adam-" She paused." I am sorry." She said before the screen when dark.

"Fuck!" Adam yelled out as he throw the chair across the room as he tried to calm his breathing as he ran his hands down the back of his neck. Adam turned his head towards the door as he heard laughing and he sees his team stop laughing at the serious look on their team leaders face.

"What´s up?" Preach asked as he looked from Adam to the chair that was laying on the middle of the floor.

"Suit up we have a mission." Was all He said as he ran a hand across his mouth as he walked past his team.

"What´s up with him?" Amir asked as he looked from Adam towards his team members.

"Don´t know. Every since i have known him he has always been in a bad mood on this day." Jaz said as she walked over to check her gear.

"Preach?"

"It is not my place to say." Preach said as he turned and walked out of the door and he sees Adam standing a few feet away from him and all of the sudden he hears Adam letting out a loud" Fuck."

Preach walked slowly towards Adam and he sees the other man turning his head over his shoulder to look at him" The Ghost is still alive." Was all he said as he turned his head back around to look out over the base."

Preach shook his head as he walks over to stand beside Adam and the stand there for a few second before Preach turnes his head to see Adam wiping his cheek.

"The Ghost is still alive."

"Dose Amelia know?"

"She was with the agent during a meeting with the trust, i don´t know the full story, but all i know the agent was killed and she when dark a few hours after.

" So, are we going after the Ghost or they sending us to stop her?"

"They are sending us their to bring her back alive." Adam said as he reached into the pocked of his shorts and took out the picture and unfolded it to look at the small boy and woman in the picture.

Preach looked down to see the picture between Adam´s fingers and his heart when out to Adam, cause he could never begin to understand what this must be doing to him, so he clapped Adam on the shoulder and gave him a soft smile as he sees Adam turning his head to look at him.

"I am sorry for your lose." He said as he sees Adam nodding his head at him.

"Can you give me a minuet?"

"Yeah, of course." Preach said as he turned and walked back so he could get ready.

Within the hours Adam and his team was were in the air and on their way to Russia and 6 hours later the landed in Russia and was on their way to safe house.

"Okay, listen up!" Adam said as he walked into the room holding up a picture in his hand." Or mission is to catch his woman." He said as he reach out the picture to Amir and he pasted it onto Jaz and she passed it onto McG, who passed it onto Preach who took the picture and the three other all looked confused as Preach just handled it back to Adam with out looking at it.

"Her name is Amelia Henderson and she is or mission." Adam said as he looked between his team." She and a C.I.A. agent was undercover for a meeting with the trust when the C.I.A. agent was killed and she is now on the run and Interpol wants their girl back cause she might be the key to stop the trust once and for all. But a few hours after the agent was killed she went dark.

"Wait did you say Amelia Henderson?" Amir asked up at Adam.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked as he folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the other man.

"I have heard about her when i was undercover, most terrorists cell calls her the angel of dead."

"The angle of dead?" McG asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned his head to Amir.

"Cause when she find out about you, she is coming for you and she doesn´t stop until she is dead or the cell is.

"She sounds like on crazy b-" McG stopped what he was about to say when he sees the angry look on Adam´s face.

"You know her boss?"

Adam sees his team looking at him as they waited for him to answer McG´s question and he looked towards Preach who nodded his head at him.

"She is my x-wife." Adam said as he turned back to see the shocked look on their faces." And she when dark to go after this man." He said as he showed them another picture." His name is Derek Taylor, better known as the Ghost."

"I through the Ghost was killed 5 years ago?" McG asked.

"So did we all, but Amelia and the now dead C.I.A. agent spotted him at the meeting between them and the trust.

"Why would she go dark to go after one man when she is the key to take down the whole trust?" Jaz asked.

Adam was about to answer Jaz when his sat phone rang and he answered the phone as he turned and walked outside the front door.

"Peach, what is going on?" McG asked.

"The Ghost killed their son." Preach said as he sees the wide looks on all of their faces.

"Their son?" Jaz asked as she looked towards the door Adam had just walked out of.

"I didn´t know he had a son?" McG said as he looked at the others and he could see on Jaz´s face that she didn´t know as well.

Adam had just gotten back from a mission with Delta team when his commanding officer told him that his wife and son had been in an accident."Preach paused." Amelia had been on the team that were investigation the killings of four man in Paris, and one day she was heading out to do some late shopping with their 1 year old son when a car pushed them off the side of the road, the boy was killed, but Amelia was still alive when he shot her two times and left her for dead.

"But she was still alive?"

"Yeah, but she was never the same after and she left Adam about four months after Scott´s funeral and she buried herself into her work.

"So, why send him of all people after her?" Jaz asked as she pointed her hand towards the door.

"Cause they C.I.A. and MI5 and Interpol wants her back alive and they know if she goes after the Ghost-"

"She wont stop until he or she is dead." Amir said.

"And no one knows her better them Adam." Preach said as he looked out of the window to see Adam yelling at who ever was on the other end of that call.

Adam put the phone up to his ear as he walked out of the door." Hello."

"You will take your team and leave Russia!" An angry voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

Adam placed the phone against his forehead as he bit his lower lip before placing the phone back against his ear.

"You know i can´t do that Amelia."

"I am going after him Adam, and if you or your team try´s to stop me-"

"I have been ordered to bring you back and that is what i am planning on cause you have information that could end the trust." Adam face harden as he heard her laughing on the other end of the phone." Did i say something funny!?"

"You really don´t have a clue." She said.

"Amelia! Amelia!" Adam yelled as he heard end the call.

"What is it?" He heard Preach asked from behind him.

"She already knows we are here." Adam said as he shook the hand he held the phone in.

"She called you?"

"Oh, yeah and she is pissed that we are trying to stop her and i don´t blame her."

"Do you want to sit-"

"No, I should be the one to bring her in."

"Why?"

Adam turned his head to see Jaz standing in the door way with her arms folded across her chest and the rest of the team stood behind her.

"Cause she will kill anyone that stands between her and Ghost." Adam said as he pushed his way through his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam walked back into the house to find the team looking up at him and he could see that no one of them knew what to say to him after what the had just leaned, but Preach looked towards Adam.

"So how do we find her?"

"Or only chance to catch her is to follow the leading members of the trust, cause they will know how to get in touch with the Ghost.

"But we don´t know anything about the trust?" Jaz said as she looked turned her head to look at Amir.

"What about you?"

"When i was undercover i heard talking about the trust, but the don´t meet whit just anybody, you have to be high up the food chain."

"But you have some names?" Adam asked.

" David BuBois, Sofia and Marcus Delgado. Does where the name i heard being mention the most.

"Okay, that is a start." Adam said as he turned and walked over the computer that stood on the table in the middle of the room and as he waited for it to be answered the rest of the team walked towards the table and they see Patricia face coming into the screen.

"We have some name for you to run." Adam said as he sees Patricia hold out her hand toward someone they can see.

"Go ahead." Patricia says.

"David BuBois and Sofia and Marcus Delgado." Adam said as he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for an answer and he sees Hanna walking into the screen.

"When i was undercover i meet Sofia Delgado. She and her Brother runs the Spanish underworld for their dad who was shot by the Spanish police during a raide three years ago. The Delgado´s are the kind of people to shut frist and ask questions later."

"David BuBois." Jaz asked as she quickly looked towards Adam before looking back at the screen.

"From the intel we have on David BuBois from the Franchs intelligence, has him high on the list of Trust members and Franch Intelligence has him under surveillance." She said with a smile on her face as she turned her head back to the screen." And he landed in Russia four days ago and from what i can see he has not left the country yet."

"Can you get a location on his whereabouts?"

"I am-"

"He is meeting with a man Arda Asli-"

Adam runs a hand across his face letting out a little laugh." That is just great." He said as he starts at Patricia.

"What is it?" Hanna asked as she looked towards her boss before looking towards Dalton and he looks pissed off.

"Arda Asli brother was behind the attack on the French president back in 2012 and the murder of agent police officers and 15 civilians."

"Amelia and her team was the once that caught him back in 2012." Adam said as he rubbed a hand across his eyes." Do you know where we can find him?" He asked as he moved his hand away from his eyes to look at Hanna.

"He is attending a fundraiser at the Hilton hotel tonight at 5."

"She will be there."

"Why do you think that?" Amir asked.

"Cause when she and her team went after him and his brother, Arda killed a member of her team."

"Jenna Dunn, she one of the agents that was killed in the attack on the president." Noha said as he came into the picture."

"And i know Amelia is not going to pass up the chance to catch him, it doesn´t matter she is after the Ghost if se can take down Arda at the same time she will."

"Go get her." Patricia said as she looked towards Adam.

Two hours later Adam and Preach said in a car out side the Hilton hotel waiting for Amelia to show up.

"Do you really think she will show up?" Preach asked as he looked down at his watch." It´s a little after 7." He said as he looked towards Adam.

Adam was biting his lower lip as he started at the entering of the hotel." She will show-"

Adam stopped what he was about to say when the heard screaming coming from the hotel and a few second later people came running out of the hotel.

"I think she is already inside." Preach said as he and Adam sees more people running out of the hotel.

"I got her." McG said as he sees a red-haired woman walking out the entering wearing a black dress and nigh heels." She is walking down the other side of the street.

"Amir, McG follow her." Adam said as he got out of the car.

"She is walking into an ally." McG said as he hurried across the street to follow her.

"Don´t!" He heard Dalton say into his ear piece.

But McG had already walked around the corner and before he knew what was happening he was met with a fist to his face. He shook his head as he looked up to see her fist coming towards his face again and he caught her fist in his hand.

"I just want to-" He didn´t get to say anything else as another fist connected with his cheekbone and she quickly lifted her lag and kicked him in the stomach, making him bow forward and before he know it he felt something sharp against his stomach.

"Where is he?" Amelia asked as she pushed the tip of the knife into his skin and she had to hide the fear on her face as she heard the man let out a groan.

"Amelia, let him go!" She heard a familiar voice say form behind her.

Amelia let out a sigh as she pushed the knife further into the McG´s side making him turn along side with her so that she the could face the man she had been trying to forget for the last 5 years.

"I told you to take your team and leave, cause i am not going with you until i have what i came here for!" She said as she pushed the tip of the knife into the surfes of his skin, making McG let out a groan of pain." Tell your friend´s to back off!"

Adam started into angry blue-green eyes as he held out his hand to Jaz and Amir signal them to step back." Do you really think you are getting out of this ally, we have you cornered."

"Do you now?" Amelia asked with a smile on her face and Adam didn´t like the smile on her face cause he know she was up to something when she pushed McG towards him and Preach and a second later he sees three man walking up behind Amir and Jaz with guns raised, and as he and Preach draw their guns he hears guns being clocked behind them. Adam turns his head over his shoulder to see two men standing behind them.

"Adam."

Adam turns his head back so he can look at Amelia to find her looking up at the building. Adam follows her with his eyes and sees a man sitting in the window with a rifle pointing at them.

"Who has who cornered?" She asked leaning her head to the side.

"Dalton, what do we do?" He hears Amir asked, just as a man tell them in Russian to drop their weapons.

"Adam helds up the gun as he bows down and placed it on the ground." drop your weapons."

"Hell no!" Jaz said as she keeps her gun on the red-haired woman, who held a knife at her team mate.

"I said drop your weapon, now that is an order!" Adam yells as he kept his gaze on Amelia as he stand up back up.

"Interpol wants to know who runs the trust and i am going to give them what they want when i have finished-"

"You give us what we want here and now-

"No-"

"What do you mean now!?" Adam asked as he took a step towards her, only to step back as one of the men yells out in Russian as he moves towards Adam with his gun pointing at his head.

"AhrSYEneey!" Amelia yells out as she helds out her hand towards the man, and she sees out from the corner of her eye that he lowers his gun.

"The leader of the trust is MINE." Amelia says with anger in her voice as she takes a couple of steps backwards." Goodbye Adam." She says, turning and walks down the ally with the men walking backwards to make sure she stays safe.

"Should we go after her?" Amir asked as he looks at Adam.

"No." Adam said as he bows down at grabs his gun of the ground.

"Why, the hell not!?" Jaz yelled as she points her gun down the ally." She is what we came here for and-"

"Thinks have changed!" Adam yells as he turns back around." She is not going to give us or the C.I.A. or Interpol what the want until after she has killed him.

"I through she was after the Ghost, so why not give us what we want?" McG asked as he lift up his shirt to see how bad his stab wound was.

"Cause the Ghost is the trust." Adam said as he turns and walk down the ally as he reach into the pocked of his jacked and pulls out his phone.

Back in Washington, Patricia had just finished up a call with the director of Interpol´s world wide respons team and the director of the C.I.A. and MI5. She shook her head as the door to the conference room opened and she sees Noha standing in the door way.

"What is it?"

"Dalton is on the line for you." He said with a hard look on his face." He doesn´t sound happy." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Patricia took a deep breath, cause she knew that what she was about to tell him was going to go one of two ways, and she was not ready to lose a man like Dalton. She reached out for the phone that stood on the table and placed it against her ear.

"Dalton."

"We have a problem." She heard Adam say and she already had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it?"

"We found her, but we lost her."

"What do you mean you lost her?" Patricia asked.

"She had help, but that is not the problem i am talking about." She heard Adam pause on the other end." I think i have a good idea to as who is the leader of the trust is."

"Who!?"

"The Ghost."

"What do you mean it is the Ghost!?" Patricia asked not really understanding what he was telling her." Why do you think he is the leader of the trust, cause the Ghost is a killer not terriost."

"She called me an hour after we had touched down and she told me to take my team and leave Russia while i still could and when we had her cornered in the ally way,she told me that the trust was going to be handled over to us when she had talking out their leader.

Patricia removed her glasses so she could run a hand over her eyes." So that means the streets of Russia will turn into a blood bath."

"What do you want us to do?" Adam asked her.

"I just ended a call with Amelia´s boss and the director of the C.I.A. and MI5" She paused." Adam they want you to take her out before she cause an international crisis." Patricia got worried when she didn´t hear anything for a few second." Adam!"

"Give me 48 hours."

"Adam-"

"48 hours, that is all i am asking for."

"48 hours." She said with a sigh." Adam i wont hold it against you if you want me to send another team in to do the job.

"I will call when the 48 hours are up." She heard Adam say before he ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia stood with her back against the wall as she were trying to caught her breath and when she breathed out she felt pain coming her side and a hiss slipped past her lips as she pressed her hand against side where the pain were coming from, she looked down to see her hand were covered in blood.

"Do you really think you can run from me?" A man´s voice yelled out a few feet away from her.

Before she even had looked up, she pointed her weapon towards the voice and when she looked up she was face to face with her former partner.

"Who said i was running from you!" She spat out as she pushed herself of the wall.

"Then why are you running?" He asked with a smile on his face as he walked closer to her.

"Don´t !" She yelled out as she fired a warning shot in hops he would back away cause she was in no shape to take him on right now and it worked cause he stopped walking as he looked down at his feet and he could see the bullet had only just missed his shoe.

"That was not very nice." Derek told her as he looked up at her.

"You had my son killed so fuck you!" She yelled.

"I just wanted you out of the way. It was never my intention to hurt Scott Amelia." Derek said with a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry if i don´t believe a word that slips past your lips."

It really doesnt´t matter if you believe me or not cause neither of you are going to be leaving Russia alive." Derek said and a smile found it way onto his face as he sees the confused look on her face as to what he had just said.

"Oh i am talking about Adam. How is he doing anyways?" He asked her as he leaded his head to the side.

"You touch him and i will kill you!" Amelia yelled as she walked towards Derek, but she stopped in her tracks as Derek held out his finger to stop her from coming closer.

"I only need to make one phone call and him and his whole team will be dead in a matter of second." He told her.

You would be dead before you can reach your hand inside your pocked." Amelia said with a laugh.

"You sure about that?" He asked as he looked up and Amelia followed suit and fear runs through her body as she sees a man pointing a weapon at her, she swallowed as she looked back at Derek.

"What do you want?" She asked with anger in her voice cause she wanted nothing more then to killed right now.

"i want you to turn yourself in to Adam cause that is why he is here right? Who better to hunt you down them the man you married or should i say ex-husband now." He said with a smile.

"Is all of this some kind of sick game to you!" She asked with a look of disbelieve on her face cause she could not believe that the man that stood in front of her was the same man she had known most of her life.

"I am so glad that your mom is not a life to see what kind of man have become." Amelia told him and she smiled on the inside as she sees the chance on his face as she mention his mom.

"What is it going to be?" Derek asked as he reached his hand into the pocked of his jacked and pulled out his cell phone.

"Fuck you."

"Tick, tick." Derek said as he waved the phone out to her.

"This is not over." Amelia told him as she lowered her weapon.

" i would be disappointed if it was." Derek said as he lowered the phone and placed it back inside the pocked of his jacked.

"I am going to find a way to stop all of you." Amelia told him as a tear fall down her cheek.

" I have eyes everywhere so i am going to know if you don´t turn yourself in and then i will have them killed before..."

"I am going to end you!" Amelia screamed before she turned and walked down the ally.

In another part of Russia. Adam was standing with his arms across his chest as he looked at the wall that was filled with photos of people the knew was a part of the trust.

"Your 48 hours are almost up." Preach said as walked towards Adam and he stopped right beside him and he quickly looked at the photos that was on the wall before he looked over at Adam.

"I think it is time to call..."

"What the hell was she thinking Preach." Adam said as he turned his head to the side so he could look at the other man for a second before looking back at the wall.

"Adam she is hurting and she is doing the only thing she can to take away the pain and that is going after everyone that is responsible for what happened to Scott and.."

"I know that, that is all she has been doing ever since.." Adam closed his mouth cause after so long he were still having a hard time even saying his son´s name." I want the people that took everything from me dead as well, but i can´t help but to think there is something else going on." Adam said as he looked back at the wall and his gaze fall upon Derek Taylor.

"He is the answer, i know it deep down in my gut." Adam said more to himself then to Preach as he walked closer to the wall and pulled Derek´s photo down and looked at it.

Preach was about to say something when all of the sudden they could hear yelling coming from outside the house and they both walked outside to see what the hell was going on and Adam´s eyes when wide as he sees Jaz and Amir pointing their weapons at Amelia who stood with her hands behind her head.

"Get down on your knees!" Jaz said.

"Yeah, that is not going to happened." Amelia said as he eyes quickly when to Adam before she looked back at the angry looking woman.

"I said.." Before Adam could warn Jaz. Amelia had somehow taken the weapon out of Jaz´s hand and was now pointing it at her.

"Amelia, put it down." Adam warned her as he slow reached for his own weapon.

"Would you relax if i wanted her dead, she would be dead before either of you even opened the door." Amelia said as she took out the magazine and threw it and the weapon on the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked her as he walked towards her.

"Like i was trying to say." She said as she held out her hands towards him." I am turning myself in." She said with a groan as she leaned her body to the side.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he sees the pain that flashed behind her eyes.

"Nothing. Now are you going to take me home or what?" Amelia asked as she quickly looked around to see if she could spot anything out of place.

"You are hurt?" Adam said as he sees her looking around and when she didn´t answer him, he placed a hand on her side and before either of them know they were bout on the ground cause Adam had moved his arms around her as he legs gave away underneath her.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he sees her trying to tell him something and all of the sudden she pulls him down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked as he looks down at her, but before she can answer him she closed her eyes.

"Get McG out here!" Adam yelled."Now!"

"Em, wake up." Adam said as he softly slapped her on the cheek, hoping she would open her eyes and look at him.

McG ran out side and pushed Adam to the side so he could check her over and when he sees the blood he opened the jacked and sees the bullet wound." We need to get her to the hospital cause she is losing a lot of blood." McG said as he turned his head so he could look at Adam.

"Can you fix her?" Adam asked as he rubbed his blood stained hands back and forward his pants in hope it would remove some of the blood.

"Yeah, but she need a blood and a lot of it and..."

"Amelia and i are the same blood type so you can take my blood." Adam said as he turned to walk inside the house, but he stopped as he felt a hand holding him back.

"She should really be in the hospital." Preach said as he looked from Adam and to Amelia.

"She can´t." Adam said as he looked around." Two men on the roof top, watching us." Adam said and he sees Preach slowly turning his head to see the two men as well.

"Get her inside!" Preach tells McG before he pushed Adam inside the house and the other soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia opened her eyes and for a second she could not remember were she was, but that all chanced when she saw the man from the ally a few days ago staring at her with a smile on his face.

" Welcome back to the land of the living." He said as he reached his hand out and placed two fingers on her wrist to check her pulse." How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed her hand down on the bed.

"Like hell." Amelia answered as she moved her hand over her eyes cause everything she planned had failed the second Derek had used Adam against her and she hated the fact that Adam was still a weak spot for her even after so many years had past since she had last seen him.

Amelia studied the man she he checked her over to make sure everything was just the way it should be and he turned his head to the side and she sees the deep cut on the side of his neck and she remembered placing her knife against his throat.

"Sorry, by the way." Amelia said, and he looked down at her with a confused look on his face."The cut." Amelia said as she moved her a finger to the side of her neck.

"Oh, that." The man said with a smile on his face." Trust me i have had worse."

"How is she?" She heard the all to familiar voice asked from some were in the room and she moved her head around to see Adam standing in the doorway to the room with his hands across his chest.

"She will live." The man said as he turned his head over his shoulder so he could look at Adam.

"Could you give us a second." Adam asked the man as he walked into the room as he kept his eyes on Amelia.

"You got it." The man said as he quickly turned his head back to Amelia and gave her a smile before he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Why?" Was all Adam said as he stood there looking her over and the first ting that came to Adam´s mind was that she looked so different than the woman he had married and he was not sure he liked what was staring back at him.

"Why what?" Amelia asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why me and not the agency cause i know for a fact." Adam said as he unfolded his arms so he could point his finger at her." that you know they are looking for you cause the want to question you about agent Prather´s dead."

"If you really thing that is why the want me so bad you are not as smart as i remembered." Amelia said as she as she swung her lags to the side so she could sit up.

"Don´t do that." Adam told her as he shook his head at her.

"Do what?"

"I am only going to ask you once. Why me?" Adam asked as he turned around so as he reached his hand out to grab a chair and he placed it in front of her and sat down on it as he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her to answer him, but after a few minuet of silence he had, had enough.

"Amelia!"

"He was going to have you and your team killed if i did not turn myself in to you!" She yelled as she placed a hand on her side as she felt pain coming for the wound on her side.

"Why?" Adam asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don´t know!" Amelia yelled and the anger that had been on Adam´s face a few second ago vanished cause he could see by the look on her face that she was telling him the truth.

"Okay. Then answer me this." Adam said as he unfolded his arms so he could leaned forward on his chair." Why are you hunting Derek and not the trust?"

"Cause he is the trust, didn´t you hear a word i said over the phone?"

"Oh, i heard you, but there are so many people higher up the Derek you could be taken down, but you singled out him and it is not because he runs the trust and don´t lie to me cause you know i will find out the truth."

"I hope you ever find out the truth." Amelia said as a tear fall down her cheek.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Adam yelled.

"Please just take me in and forget everything that happened here." Amelia begged him.

"What are you not telling me Amelia?" Adam asked her as he got out of the chair and walked over and got down on his knees in front of her." Scott." Was all Adam said and he knew he was right cause more tears were leaving her eyes as he said their son´s name.

"Was it him!?" Adam asked with anger in his voice as he placed a hand on each of her cheeks so she could not look away from him.

"Adam..."

"Son of a bitch." Adam said as he saw the answer to his question in her eyes.

"Adam.." Amelia tried to grab a hold of his arm, but Adam quickly moved out of her reach and he turned around, placing his hands against the back of his neck as he tried to get his mind wrapped around what he had learned.

"Adam."

"How long have you known?" Adam asked as he wiped away the tear had falling down his cheek.

"Don´t do this." Amelia begged again.

"How long!" Adam yelled as he turned around to look at her." And i swear to god don´t lie!" He yelled as he pushed the chair to the side and the rest of his team ran into the room as the heard the sound of a chair breaking.

"What the hell is going on?" Preach asked as he sees the stated they both were in.

"If you don´t tell me i guess i just have to ask him." Adam said as he quickly turned around and pushed his way true Amir and Jaz.

"What the hell did you say to him!" Jaz asked as she looked over at Amelia.

"Amelia, what happened?" Preach asked as he got down on his knees in front of her.

"It was Derek." Amelia said as she looked into Preach´s eyes.

"It was Derek that had Scott killed?" Preach asked and he closed his eyes as he sees her nodding her head.

"It was supposed to be me. Scott was never..." Amelia wiped away the tears as she looked up to see Adam´s team staring at her." You and i know why this is hurting him so much."

Preach nodded his head cause he knew that Amelia was supposed to be working that day and Adam had promised to take Scott to see Preach and his family that day, but they had been send on a mission that morning so Amelia had to take Scott to a sitter and she had run out of baby food and that is why she were doing some lat shopping that night Scott had been killed and Preach knew Adam blamed himself for not being there.

"What are you two talking about?" Jaz asked.

"You have to stop him." Amelia begged Preach.

"Don´t worry." Preach told her as he leaned into place a kiss on her forehead before he got back on his feet and turned to his team." Amir and Jaz you are with me." Preach said as he started to walk out of the room.

"What about me?" McG asked.

Preach stopped and turned to McG." You are going to stay here with Amelia and get her ready leave when we come back." Preach said as he turned back around and walked out of the room, leaving McG and Amelia standing there looking at each other.

"I guess it is just you and me." McG said as he reach out his hand to her so he could help her get to her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek Taylor was still on the edge. He was not at easy even through the biggest obstacles to his operation was out of his way. He had to be sure she had turned herself over to Dalton and his team, that is why he had her followed and he now waited for they men that were following her to report back to him and some hours later two men walked into his office.

"So?" Derek said as he leaned back in his chair as he looked between the two men and he didn´t like the way they were looking at each other." What is going on?" He asked as he leaned forward in his chair so he could rest his arms on his desk.

"She surrendered herself over to the American team." The taller man said with a quickly look over at the blond haired man that stood beside him.

"What!" Derek yelled out as he slammed his fist hard down on the desk.

"The leader left their safe house about an half hour ago and he didn´t look happy." The blond haired man said with a nervous look on his face cause everyone knew that if Derek Taylor didn´t like the answer he was given he most likely to shoot the messenger.

"You saying Dalton left the safe house with out his team?" Derek asked, leaning back in his chair as he wondered what could have happened to make Dalton leave the safe house with out any backup.

"We had him followed." The tall man quickly said as he saw the far away look on their bosses face.

"Don´t bother." Derek said with a smile on his face cause there was only one reason Adam had left his team behind. Amelia had told him that it was him that had Scott killed."

"Sir?" The two men asked as the looked at each other with confused look on their faces.

"I want you to call your man and tell me where Dalton is right now." Derek said as he reach his hand out and opened the top draw to his desk and pulled out his gun before he stood as well so he could place the gun behind his back as he watched the blond haired man pulling out his cell phone.

"What do you want us to do?" The taller man asked as he to waited for the blond haired man to get off the phone.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"They are still at the safe house with Henderson. Why?"

"Chance of plans. I want you to kill them all, but." Derek said holding up a finger."I want Amelia alive. I have a new plan for her and Dalton." Derek said with a smile on his face.

"We found him." blond haired man said as he reach the phone out to his boss." He wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow as he took the phone into his hand and placed it against his ear.

"Who is this?" Derek asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer by the look on the blond haired man´s face.

"I am going to kill you." All to familiar voice answered.

" And i will be waiting." Derek said as he turned around and walked over to stand by the window." Or you can just take the shoot right now?" Derek dared Dalton as he looked op at the rooftop of the building across the street.

"That would be to easy."

"I already told Amelia that it was never my intention to hurt Scott and if you come to thing about it you have to take some of the blame as well." Derek said cause he remembered that Amelia had told him that Adam were taken Scott to visit a friend of his so he was shocked to see Scott inside the car.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Do you kiss Amelia with that mouth, that is right, she left you." He said with a smile on his face.

Derek was about to say something else when the door to his office opened and he turned his head and at the same time a bullet fly past him and hit the blond haired man in the stomach, making him fall down on the floor as he screamed out in pain and Derek and the other two men in the room quickly took cover as the pulled out their weapons.

"You missed!" Derek hissed as he looked out from behind his desk.

"I wont miss next time." Adam said before ended the call.

"Fuck!" Derek yelled out, turning his head back to the two other men." Find him." He yelled in anger cause he knew Amelia was going to be the least of his problems.

Back at the safe house. Amelia stood inside the bathroom, looking into the mirror and she didn´t like the look of the woman that was starting back at her and before she realized what she was doing she had pushed her fist against the mirror and she let a hiss fall from her lips as she felt the broken glass pieces entering her skin.

" Is everything okay in there?" She heard McG asking from behind the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Amelia said as she took some toilet paper and wiped away the blood, but the blood just kept on coming out the broken skin.

"I am coming in." McG said as he opened the door to find Amelia standing there with toilet paper around her hand and seeing the blood that was starting to sip through the paper, he looked up to see the broken mirror.

"You feel better now?" McG asked as he walked into the bathroom and took a hold of her hand as he removed the toilet paper so he could see how bad it was.

"It is going to need stitches" McG said as let go of her hand and walked out of the bathroom so he could grab his medic bag and a few minuet later he walked back inside and placed the medic bag on the sing, taken out what he need to patch her up.

"There you go." McG said as he cut the string and placed a band Aid over the stitches so it would be kept clean.

"Thank you." Amelia said as she looked up at him and she could see on his face that he was dying to ask her something.

"Ask." Amelia told him.

"What?" McG asked as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You want to ask me something so ask." Amelia told him and she had a pretty good idea about what.

"Preach told us what happened to your son." McG told her and he saw the sadness in her eyes." And before you told Preach that he know why it hurt Top so much..."

Amelia let out a sigh as she ran a hand true her hair." Adam was supposed to take Scott to visit Preach and his family that day, but he was called away on a mission." Amelia could see the confusing on his face.

"Adam blamed himself because he things that if he had not gone on the mission, Scott would not have been in the car with me that day." Amelia said, and she quickly wiped away the tear that were falling down her cheek.

"He could not have known that would happen." McG said as he looked up at Amelia to see more tears falling down her cheek.

"You are right, he could not have known..." Amelia was about to say something else, but she closed her mouth as she heard a door open and the rest of Adam´s team could be heard.

mcG turned around as he heard his team mates and a frown found it way onto his face." Where is Top?" McG asked as he looked between Preach and Jaz.

"We need to leave." Preach said as he held out his hand to Amelia.

"Where is Adam?" Amelia asked as she looked between Preach and Amir.

"Adam called and told us to get you to the air strip and he would meet us there so let go." Preach said as he made a come here movement with his hand and Amelia quickly looked over at McG before she walked out of the bathroom and Preach softly placed his fingers around her arm as he walked her out of the room.

"Don´t think about it." Jaz said cause she had seen the way McG´s eyes followed Amelia´s every move even as she and Preach walked out of the house.

"Don´t think about what?" McG asked, looking over at Jaz.

"She is Dalton´s ex." Jaz said as she turned and she was about to walk out of the room, but she stopped when she heard the words that left McG´s mouth.

"You are just pissed that Top never told you that he had been married." McG said with a annoyed look on his face as he closed it medic bag up and placed it under his arm as he walked out of the bathroom and pushed his elbow against hers, making her take an angry step back cause deep down McG was right.


End file.
